For Daws to Peck At
by faecree
Summary: “The fact that you can recite Shakespeare at a time like this really turns me off,” Lelouch drawled out lowly, his eyes narrowed at Suzaku to get his point across. But nevertheless, the brunette just laughed and smiled. SuzaLulu, Yaoi, and a LEMON. Enjoy!


**Title**: For Daws to Peck At  
**Summary**: "The fact that you can recite Shakespeare at a time like this really turns me off," Lelouch drawled out lowly, his eyes narrowed at Suzaku to get his point across. But nevertheless, the brunette just laughed and smiled. "I will wear my heart upon my sleeve for daws to peck at; I am not what I am."  
**Rating**: M (everyone say BANZAI for the lemon~!)  
**Warnings**: This is SuzaLulu, in other words… Seme!SuzakuxUke!Lelouch. Also, it's a bit crackish and involves a lemon with I started at around one in the morning. Don't be surprised if you get lost.

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! PROBLEM SOLVED. **

**Author's Note**: Ah, after reading Payback by Maiden of the Moon, I felt this burning longing to write some crack. The first chapter of her story, which is all that is out at the moment, was amusing and well written, so once again, I wanted to test my skills as an author by creating something which I hope is equal in generating laughter. …I'll add more here when I'm done writing.  
**Music I Listened To**: Kryptonite- Three Doors Down, Aru Mach no Gunjou- Asian Kung-Fu Generation  
**Final Word Count**: 4,049

* * *

**F** o r . **D** a w s . **T** o . **P **e c k . **A **t

"_An intellectual is a person who's found one thing that's more interesting than sex."  
_-Aldous Huxley

Suzaku wasn't asleep.

Honestly, and this was strange since it had been a while since he was _sincerely_ honest, he could have been, and he'd admitted this to himself more then once already, but at the moment, he didn't really have the will power. That was a strange concept as well, considering that _sleep_ comes naturally to all human beings and requires little to no effort at all, if not just to let your mind stop, which could hardly be controlled, _if at all_. But, that was the problem for him, in a way; that the more he tried to let his thoughts slip away, the harder it became. And by this point, it was getting tiring, which was ironic, considering that Suzaku had already been tired in the first place, and now he simply couldn't fall asleep. In other words, it really wasn't tiring at all, was it? That was just the sleep he was missing catching up with him…

…or something.

By then, Suzaku simply didn't care anymore. He obviously wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, and had all but accepted that fact, had it not been for the striking reality that it was almost two in the morning and he was beyond bored as he sat there sipping at some tea that Lelouch had recently given him as a gift. Of course, when Suzaku stopped to consider if maybe it would be rude to intrude on anyone this late, he quickly dashed the notion aside while recalling the term, "Friends don't let friends… something or other," he couldn't quite recall. He honestly didn't really care anyway. The point was that if the brunette had no way to entertain himself while he suffered through _yet _another sleepless night, he'd simply make one. Although, this entitled bothering his so called best friend at around two AM, but as far as Suzaku was concerned… Lelouch owed him.

For what, he didn't know.

He just did.

That was that.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Lelouch really did _owe_ him. For what? Well, for _starters_, he'd saved his ass from falling off of the school's roof back when he first began to attend Ashford. Other then that, wasn't this the sort of thing that friends were for anyway?

The answer; no, of course not, but Suzaku, as was becoming increasingly clear, didn't give a damn. Thusly, all of ten minutes later, give or take, he stood outside of Lelouch's house; eyes half closed as his lack of rest had begun to catch up with him.

Though, conveniently, just as he second guessed what he was about to do one last time, the brunette's mind came to a screeching halt, and his eyes widened a fraction in shock. As, just in that flash of a second, Suzaku realized what had been keeping him up for so long the past few nights. It was strange as well, how obvious he figured it should have been from the first moment, but being the dolt he was, it had completely eluded the boy. Of course, thinking of Lelouch again had brought back the memories which he'd tucked into the back of his mind unknowingly; the memories of the one dream which had long since faded. It was the start of it all, he knew, waking up with his best friend's name on his lips, drenched in his own sweat, and sheets sticky and warm in more ways then one. The thought of touching that pale skin and hearing Lelouch's sweet voice call out the brunette's name so… longingly, it was basically enough to make anyone restless to the point of no return.

And well… ha! This was his body's way of telling him what he wanted… what he _needed_.

Of course, Lelouch was oblivious as he slept soundly in his bed, not even waking as Suzaku entered his room, having known where the spare key was for a while now, and sat down next to him. He just wanted to stare for a moment, the boy decided, at the unusually soft and peaceful sleeping face of his closest friend. It was, and he couldn't hold back a chuckle while thinking this, extremely adorable to the point that Lelouch almost looked like a girl. Though, the boy had always been a bit feminine in appearance, especially when Milly forced him into girl clothes, but that was a given. He was just more convincing in the face department then Suzaku or Rivalz. After all, he was slender and soft looking like a girl, and his hair was so silky, and his nails were well taken care of; he had long eyelashes, lovely alluring eyes, and sharp cheekbones. And to top it all off, his lips, especially at this moment when they were slightly parted as he breathed ever so shallowly in his sleep, had always been so pink and looked so… _kissable_.

It sent shivers down Suzaku's spine to think about.

And in that moment, he began to wonder if this was just his sex deprived mind fucking with him.

Nevertheless, quickly the brunette cast these thoughts aside, lightly setting his hand on Lelouch's exposed shoulder and squeezing it lightly, as if he wasn't actually trying to wake him up. Realizing he was being to soft, Suzaku tried again, this time shaking the small boy a bit and calling in a whisper, "Hey Lelouch, open your eyes, it's me."

Luckily, this time, there were results, and feeling completely irritated already, Lelouch's eyes lids twitched slightly and fluttered open to reveal to purple watery orbs. With this, Suzaku fell silent and stared, enjoy the sight a bit too much to be healthy. Of course, not really being awake yet, Lelouch groaned and… closed his eyes once again, throwing the blanket over his head with annoyance.

Suzaku grimaced then, feeling a bit neglected. He pulled the blanket almost completely off of the other, only to push him onto his back a moment later, hovering over him with a frown still plastered to his face. And go figure, this woke Lelouch up quite a bit, as once again, his eyes fluttered open. Only, this time, they blinked a few times and suddenly widened as he realized just what it was he was seeing.

"Su-Suzaku?" the boy stuttered out disbelievingly; hoping to some degree that his eyes were deceiving him or he was having some kind of whacked-out dream. Of course, if this was what his mind was coming to, Lelouch wasn't really sure if he _wanted_ to know what was going on. Nevertheless, as any sensible person would do, he asked. "What the hell are doing in my room at…" quickly the ex-prince paused to steal a glance at his beside clock, "…2:17 in the morning?!"

Suzaku, since his mind was already in a bit of a deranged state, decided to cut to the chase, saying in a tone which was a tad darker then he'd initially intended, "At first I came because I was bored, but now I just want to fuck you."

Lelouch's entire being ceased moving with this, only to cause him to struggle to get away from his friend a moment later as his usually peculiarly beautiful face (for a boy) became contorted with panic and provocation. "Obviously you're just sleepwalking Suzaku, so how about you let me up and get some more fulfilling rest," he chocked out through the fear that subconsciously welled up in his gut. But as the brunette remained stagnant, the feeling became all the more clear, and Lelouch's efforts of escape became a bit more frantic. "Really Suzaku!" he half shouted, half growled. "Get off of me _right now_!"

Of course, Suzaku did no such thing, and instead, opted to pinning both of the boy's hands above his head in one of his own as he used the other to grab a handful of his silky black hair. And as he had a bit more control, he bent down to plant an ever so lustful kiss on Lelouch's lips, swiping his tongue along them only a moment later, causing him to gasp with shock; _only shock_. However, when Suzaku stole this opportunity to slip his tongue into Lelouch's mouth, he was forced to quickly pull back as the other landed a harsh bite upon the intruder.

"Fucking hell, Suzaku!" the former prince spat; a small trail of saliva traveling down the side of his chin. "Would you cut it out, I think this stupid joke of yours has gone far enough!"

Again, the brunette frowned. "I'm not joking," he stated, voice firm and serious.

Pausing his thrashing, Lelouch blinked up at his friend with shock. "Then what the hell _are_ you doing?" he suddenly wondered, voice much calmer then before.

And Suzaku answered this easily. "I'm taking what I need to get to sleep."

"Excuse me!?"

_**X X X **_

Only a few minutes later, Suzaku had Lelouch hot, flushed, naked, wet, and crying out his name. It was a process, and a bit of a pain, but somehow he'd managed it, he reminded himself as he grazed his teeth over the head of the exiled prince's need. And it was that sense of accomplishment and pride which had a knack for edging the brunette on. So, with this thought in mind, and the fact that he had a very aroused Lelouch lying beneath him, Suzaku continued what he'd started, suddenly deep-throating the other's cock and savoring in the warm salty flavor of skin. And again, Lelouch continued to cry out and tug at his friend's hair with intense longing.

With so many sensations at once, it was enough to drive anyone insane, after all, the wet heat with currently surrounded his need was the first he'd ever felt, and never had he ever even been able to fathom such pleasure. Of course, the notion of why this was happening really didn't please the boy.

"_Fucking Suzaku_," Lelouch growled in his head.

However, finally, a spurt of warmth erupted in his lower abdomen and Lelouch cried, eyes clenched shut and finger's tight, "Ah! …I-I'm gonna… cum!" until he did just that, right into a very pleased brunette's mouth. And as soon as he rode out the intense sensation which caused the prince to thrust upward with it, he collapsed completely backwards onto the bed, watching as Suzaku swallowed his load with one disgusting gulp and smirked. "Ew…" he panted, "That must taste… absolutely horrid."

Suzaku mused over this briefly before shaking his head. "Not really horrid, though I'm going to have to admit, it's far from delicious. Of course, contrary to that, Lelouch is always yummy," he laughed adoringly.

The former prince merely rolled his eyes and frowned at this though, turning his head in a attempt to hide his blush. "Why do you always have to be so direct? Aren't you supposed to Japanese or something? That's not right, it's weird." Honestly, as was clear by then, Lelouch wasn't to fond of this feeling of utter love… or rather, it wasn't so much that he didn't like it as that it was completely new to him, and bit too random. And, as this did, he'd always tired to steer clear of things that made him feel ill at ease.

However, already having the perfect reply to this, Suzaku couldn't just let him be. And so, in a shockingly haughty tone he said, "I will wear my heart upon my sleeve for daws to peck at; I am not what I am." Though, to tell the truth, he was pretty sure he'd used that incorrectly.

And of course, this merely caught the other by surprise as he turned to face his friend once again, forgetting his embarrassment upon hearing such a quote. "The fact that you can recite Shakespeare at a time like this really turns me off," Lelouch drawled out lowly, his eyes narrowed at Suzaku to get his point across. But nevertheless, the brunette just laughed and smiled. That much was to be expected.

"Alright," he suddenly began, hands moving down the prince's side and teasing his sticky skin, "Then we'll just have to change that."

Lelouch winced.

Suzaku leaned up with a smile, lips settling on his friends as his plan progressed. Stealthily, he swept his tongue over the other's mouth, earning a surprised gasp from the prince, which he used further explore within previously restricted zones. Well, they were still restricted, just less protected then usual. Of course, this was only because Lelouch was a bit of a fighter, and thus, decided that it would be a good move to bite down on Suzaku's intruding organ rather harshly, for the second time that night. However, this time, he bit much harder.

"Ow!" the brunette gasped, pulling back and checking his mouth for blood. "What was that for?"

Lelouch glared, eyes practically yelling, "_what the fuck do you think!?_"

With this, Suzaku merely rolled his eyes and slipped his hand downward, clenching the former prince's manhood rather deviously, earning yet another gasp from said boy. "Play nice, why don't you?" he taunted, pumping his friend's throbbing length with a smirk.

"B-bastard!" Lelouch chocked out, eyes half shut and flingers clawing at the sheets beneath him desperately.

Of course, such name calling didn't really please Suzaku, and with no prior warming, he released the boy's cock and slipped his middle finger into his entrance. And as if on cue, Lelouch's eyes snapped open and he moaned rather loudly, not liking the feeling of having something moving around inside of him. Though, this pleased Suzaku, on the other hand, and he added a second finger then, beginning to scissor Lelouch's tight ring and thus causing him to cry out rather weakly.

It was a pleasing sound and music to the brunette's ears.

Smirk still in place, Suzaku thrust his fingers in and out of the boy beneath him, enjoying the mixed expression which formed on his face a bit too much to be healthy. And suddenly, Lelouch cried out even louder then before, arching his back and practically ripping the sheets on his bed in the process. After all, his prostate had just been located and hit dead-on, which clearly pleased the other quite a lot, to the point that a second later, he aimed for the same spot and once again thrust towards it, causing a rather similar reaction from the prince below him. And this was delicious, Suzaku took a mental note.

"Say Lulu," the Honorary Britannian cooed, leaning towards Lelouch's ear and blowing cool air on it as he spoke. "Did you know that you make the most gorgeous face when your experiencing pleasure?"

"S-shut up! Ah," Lelouch groaned and shouted at the same time, eyes winced shut once again and hands death gripping the other's shoulders, as they had found their way there moments err. "Fu-fucking… idiot!"

With this, Suzaku added the third and final finger, causing a moan of pain to escape the exiled prince's lips.

"S-stop, that feels absolutely horrid," he chocked out, head cast to the side as he tried with all his might not to scream again. "It's, eh… g-gross."

"Don't worry," Suzaku hummed in reply; leaning down to kiss the side of Lelouch's swollen lips. And then, he slipped his fingers out of the boy's entrance; gripping his hips as he positioned his need where they'd been moments before. "Just don't tense up."

"N-no, don't!" Lelouch tried to protest, his fingers digging little crescent shaped marks into the brunette's back. However, before he could do much else, Suzaku thrust the head of his member into the little entrance, hardly sure if it would fit, and the other cried out louder then ever before, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. The prince even tried to push away from his friend, using the boy's shoulders as a base. But nevertheless, Suzaku held him firm in place; his eyes narrowed as he savored the wet heat and forced himself not to start moving right then and there in order to allow the other time to adjust. It was damn hard though.

"Su-za… hn, Suzaku!" Lelouch moaned loudly as his friend pushed just a bit further inside, to tense and angry to get used to the feeling of being full. "Get o..out of me… n-now! This… _hurts_!"

"I know, I'm sorry," the brunette cooed softy, his voice tender and full of sympathy. "Just relax though, and I promise it will get better."

"No!" Lelouch protested loudly. "I don't w-want it; get out o-of me right _now_!"

But still, despite the look of pure torture on his friend's face, Suzaku did not comply. Instead, he began to move in slow and shallow thrusts, already able to tell that Lelouch was getting used to the feeling, despite his efforts to get away from it. And, as if proving him right, the former prince emitted a moan; finger tightening on the other's shoulders and biting his own bottom lip all at once. At the same time, however, tears welled up in his eyes; a few even managing to escape. Still thrusting, Suzaku leaned down and kissed them away; feeling bad for the pain he knew he was causing his friend.

And then, something caught him by surprise.

"Suzaku, ah… move f-faster," Lelouch moaned, eyes peaking open just a bit as he leaned forward.

Gladly, the brunette complied this time, speeding up and deepening his thrust, now aimed to hit the prince's prostate yet again. And it would appear that he'd hit it, judging by the fact that just then, Lelouch cried out loudly and threw his body upward. Waves of passion and heat were washing through his stomach, all the while causing the boy to roll his head and moan rather deeply. Already, he wanted more.

Suzaku leaned down, meanwhile, and latched onto the prince's neck, biting and sucking on one certain stop in order to leave a nice big hickey. And being far from in his right mind, Lelouch did nothing to protest, merely clenching onto the tan boy's shoulders all the harder. However, at the same time, he kept his thrusts going at the same pace, only to speed up just a moment later, as he wasn't getting enough of this feeling. But that was the other thing, as far as Suzaku was concerned, he'd never get enough of any of this; not the pleasure, not the expressions on Lelouch's face as he grew close to his end, none of it!

Although, that was something else to note; Lelouch was close to his end.

"Ah, Su-Suzaku!" he cried out weakly, having a bit of trouble forming his words. "So… ngh, close!"

Upon hearing this, the brunette wrapped his finger's around the smaller boy's previously ignored arousal and began to pump it in time with his thrust, which proved to be a bit more difficult then he'd initially supposed. He was rather prideful, after all, and thus, determined to make Lelouch reach his climax first, and in the process, show who had more willpower and stamina. It was a bit childish though, he knew, to think that way. Nonetheless, he did.

And it was in that moment that Suzaku won, as with an extremely loud cry of pure lust and ecstasy, Lelouch came, his seed spurting out onto the two boy's chests. It was the feeling of his muscles clenching around Suzaku's shaft to, as his body went through a spasm of pleasure, which sent him over the edge as well then. And with one final grunt of lust, he spilled his load into the small boy and collapsed next to him; gathering Lelouch in his arms with relief and joy right after and not even bothering to pull out until just then. But as he did this, it made a disgusting popping sound which caused both boys to wince with embarrassment.

Of course, luckily enough for Suzaku, Lelouch made no efforts to escape his grasp, and instead, chose to hide his face in the other's toned chest, secretly breathing in his scent and basking the afterglow of sex.

However, suddenly, the prince twitched.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch panted out, his eyes still glazed just a tad, and his body shiny with droplets of sweat. Unfortunately, to ruin the delicious sight, he did sound a bit peeved as but a moment prior he'd come to a frightening conclusion within his mind. "Tell me, that tea I gave you… when have you been drinking it as of late?"

Suzaku considered this for a moment, eyes cast to the side as he recalled the past few days fondly. "Oh, I'd have some before bed, because that sort of thing is said to help you get to sleep," he finally replied after a few seconds, a thankful smile adorning his face like usual.

Suddenly, Lelouch's eyes narrowed and he furrowed his brows with anger, smacking the brunette upside the head.

"You fucking moron, that stuff is caffeinated!"

* * *

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED RECENTLY…  
**...please message me if you notice something I may have missed.  
**:)**

**Spu**: Whoo, it's done, datte! So, did you like it?  
**Suzaku**: …Wow, did you have to make me so stupid?  
**Spu**: Suzaku… _Suzaku_!  
**Suzaku**: Uhh… yes?  
**Spu**: I love you, datte~! *squee*  
|**Suzaku**: For real?  
**Spu**: Yes for real silly! I love you munches and I've finally come to term with it, datte!  
**Suzaku**: Hm… fine then.  
**Spu**: … *Glomp*  
**Lelouch**: …This doesn't please me.  
**Suzaku**: Uh, yeah, well, it's not like I saw this coming.  
**Spu**: Aw, so handsome, datte!  
**Lelouch**: Okay, seriously, stop it.  
**Spu**: Quiet Lelouch, I'm not moving. Suzaku is comfy.  
**Suzaku**: …this is weird.  
**Lelouch**: Get the fuck off… I'll give you Rolo to keep if you do.  
**Spu**: For rizzle!?  
**Lelouch**: Yes.  
**Spu**: Yay, datte! I get Rolo~!  
**Suzaku**: Thanks…  
**Lelouch**: No problem.  
**Spu**: So, I hope everyone enjoyed my one shot that I wanted to write for so long now. Well… actually three days, but still. I promise that I am currently writing the tenth chapter of Remember Me Soon, I just had to get this out first. I wanted so sex/dark humor to write and came up with this. I have two other SuzaLulu one-shots that I am working on as well, Bright and Bittersweet (which is angst and romance), and the Point of No Return (which is also angst and Romance). Though, actually, the Point of No Return in a multichapter story about what happens after the end of Code Geass R2. It's my take on it, even though I think that it's possible Lelouch is either dead or not dead, but most likely that he is. It's about him not really being dead and is a little dark and depressing. Still, thanks for reading and please REVIEW~!

**See ya soon~!  
:**)

**WAS THAT RAPE?  
**I sure as hell hope it was… don't judge me dammit!


End file.
